


It's cold and the cities still shaking from your kiss

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Title is from The Spring Standard's song, Goodbye Midnight





	

**_Day 2 - Baby it's cold Outside_ **

****

He promised he would take her on all these adventures, and he would never lie. He takes her away, tells her to pack warm, ‘you’ll need it’ he says. They drive to the mysterious destination, its cold in the open top jeep anyway. He doesn’t reattach the lid for a long time, all the California heat seeped from the jeeps metal frame. They stop at motels, hotels and the like. They cross state lines and country borders back and forth. She knows there somewhere in Minnesota, she just neglected to check the road signs and work out where. He laughs when she mentions it’s the first time she’s ever seen snow. She punches him in the arm playfully. The heat of Amber Beach still flows through her. He wants to tell her she looks amazing, her head poking out of a dark pink puffa jacket, hair covered by a red bobble hat. He can never bring himself too. They’d slept in separate beds in the motels, had yet to go past innocent hand holding and quick pecks. And now late at night in some cheap place he’d found on the roadside, she’s calling his name from her bed. The feeling that surges through him every time she says those two syllables is nothing he has ever felt before.

“Yes Shelby?”

“It’s cold, can I come snuggle with you. Please?”

He lied, the way she says please sends sparks straight to his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Spring Standard's song, Goodbye Midnight


End file.
